Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
Category:Films | directed by = Peter Jackson | written by = Fran Walsh; Philippa Boyens; Peter Jackson | produced by = | music by = Howard Shore | cinematography = Andrew Lesnie | edited by = John Gilbert | distributed by = New Line Cinema WingNut Films | release date(s) = December 19th, 2001 | mpaa rating = | running time = 228 min. This is the special Blu-ray extended edition. The theatrical release of the film was actually only 178 minutes long. The special edition DVD release was 208 minutes long. | country = | language = English | budget = $93,000,000 | gross revenue = $315,544,750 (US) Box Office Mojo; Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Domestic & Total Lifetime grosses. $871,530,324 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = [[Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers|''The Two Towers]] }} The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is an American produced feature film of the fantasy genre. It is based on the novel of the same name by author J.R.R. Tolkien, and is the first installment in a trilogy. The film was written and directed by Peter Jackson and co-written by his wife, Fran Walsh, as well as Philippa Boyens. It was produced by New Line Cinema and Jackson's production company WingNut Films. It was released theatrically in the United States on December 19th, 2001. The film is succeeded by its next installment, Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers in 2002. Plot A couple o'thousand years ago in this magical place called Middle Earth, a bunch of magic rings were created and distributed amongst the various races including humans, elves, dwarves and whatnot. However, an evil dickwad named Sauron created one master ring, which held sway over all of the others. Yes... one ring to rule them all. It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom and was on Sauron's hand when he decimated the armies of man. One warrior however, Isildur, lopped off Sauron's hand and briefly took possession of the ring. But then the idget dropped it into a lake and it was lost for ages. It was eventually found by this hideous little bug-eyed frog man named Gollem, who obsessed over it for a while, until he too lost it. It was discovered by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, who has been holding onto it for the last few decades. And this is where the story begins. Bilbo is 111-years-old, and is tired of all the nonsense. He just wants to go away someplace quiet so he can write his autobiography. A big party is held for him, and all the hobbits enjoy bread, ale, fireworks and pipe-weed. Bilbo's old comrade-in-arms, the wizard Gandalf shows up as well. After the birthday bash, Bilbo plans his departure, but he has to leave the ring behind. He decides to entrust it to his nephew, Frodo. Gandalf suddenly feels a disturbance in the Force (wait, sorry. Wrong mythos), and knows that there is something wonky going on in connection with this ring. At Gandalf's urging, Frodo Baggins is now entrusted with getting rid of the damn thing. He goes on a journey with his ever-hungry BFF, Samwise Gamgee and two trouble-making Hobbits named Merry and Pippin decide to tag along as well. Their journey takes them from the comfort of their grassy shire to the majesty of Rivendell, where they meet with Elrond and the other elves. Members of various races are pulled together, and it is decided that the only way to properly dispose of this evil jewelery is to return it to Mount Doom and pitch it into the fires from whence it came. A Fellowship is formed to assist Frodo and the other Hobbits in this task, which consists of the elf Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli the dwarf, Boromir of Gondor, and Aragorn of Gondor. Along the way, they end up fighting a Balrog, and Gandalf seemingly falls in battle. But don't worry... he gets better. Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is an adaptation of the novel The Fellowship of the Ring by English author J.R.R. Tolkien. It was first published by George Allen & Unwin, Ltd. on July 29th, 1954. Between the Covers.com; The Fellowship of the Ring. Publication notes. * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring grossed $47,211,490 over its opening weekend in the United States. * At its widest release, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring was screened in 3,381 movie theaters. It had been in release for a total of thirty-four weeks (243 days). * Chronologically, the events of this film take place after the events of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Fun Facts Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * References Keywords Category:New Line Cinema Category:WingNut Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2001/Films Category:December, 2001/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Remakes Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:L/Films